


Let's Play A Game

by xtsutsu



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, I have a weird thing for dirty talk lately, MC - Freeform, but it's pretty straight forward ?, i'll write a second part, if i feel up to it, it's super short i'm sorry, just the talk of it, no actual sex is in this, totally just dirty talk, zen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtsutsu/pseuds/xtsutsu
Summary: I was listening toA.D.T.O.Y - 2PM & Sexy Lady - Wooyoung [ from 2PM ]And I got this idea from just listening to these songs. Frankly I know this is out of character. It's pretty straight forward, just Zen being the dirty beast he is haha.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to  
> A.D.T.O.Y - 2PM & Sexy Lady - Wooyoung [ from 2PM ]
> 
> And I got this idea from just listening to these songs. Frankly I know this is out of character. It's pretty straight forward, just Zen being the dirty beast he is haha.

You sat there for awhile as you watched your musical actor boyfriend rehearse lines for his new role. He always looked his best even if it was rehearsing in his own home. You clapped, cheered and overall became his number one fan. And Zen loved that. _“You’re so good, Zenny! Especially the last line! Makes you seem so manly! I’m a little jealous of the main female lead!”_ you nervously mumbled those last words as you flashed your usual smile. 

But -- that triggered something in Zen’s mind. He listened to your words and that sent him in a thought, her jealous? how? She was everything he wanted. He dropped his script onto the coffee table and leaned down his finger traced your jawline, his ruby red optics scanning yours. A sinful smirk touching his lips before he spoke to you.

“I have a game for us to play princess - but it’s not like our other games. This game is going to be very different, my love. You’re going to dress up very nice; _cute little skirt, sexy leggings, those fucking black panties I love so much. No bra, tight little shirt. Do your hair up, your makeup - smell as fucking alluring as you can_. Your goal is to make **ME** jealous, sweetheart. “

“We’re going to the bar tonight, the one downtown; the one that scares you a little because all the men stare so wantingly. But we’re not going together, I’ll be there waiting for you when you arrive. Make me jealous - **flirt with other men, make them want you**. They can’t have you, but tease them with it.” 

He stopped for a moment as he lead you towards your shared bedroom.His fingers entangled with yours before he gently pushed you onto the bed, your frame landing onto the mattress as he stood above you, his eyes filled with lust, hunger...desire to play. But he wasn’t going to give into you --- not yet at least. So he extended his hand to help you back up to a sitting position and he leaned in, letting his index finger trail around your jawline affectionately before speaking in his low husky voice once more ---- 

“So --- When you leave, I’m going to follow you. Wanting you, hard with desire for my princess. You’ll pretend you don’t know me - that I’m just some strange man you saw drinking whiskey. But you’ll wonder why I’ve followed you into the alley. **You’re going to stay in character** \- you know I’d never hurt you. But I’m going to scare you. “ 

he growled against your ear hungrily as he tried to control this ‘beast’ that was inside him. He couldn’t ever control himself around you. It was too hard for him...well something else was getting hard but he didn’t want to make that obvious Ha! Moment’s passed as he placed his hand over your rosy lips, he felt your breathing hitched as if he surprised you with his actions.

“I’m going to wrap a hand around your mouth like this --- pick you up, force you against the wall and rip those panties away from you. I’m going to take you, fuck you senseless - make you scream muffled words into the palm of my hand... When I’m done with you, I’m going to leave you there. I’ll watch you walk to your car, just to know you’re safe, I’m protective and I love you. I’m going to go back into the bar once you’ve driven off. I’ll show up later tonight, not much later. If you win - if you stay in character the whole night, until you get into that car… When I get home I’ll have a present for you, and I’ll make love to my princess. I’ll be gentle and loving. If not… 

Well see if you can stay in character when I break in then. Do you want to play, my love? **Think you can out-act me?** “

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this is not the best. I just wrote this in like 45 minutes? plus it's my first contribution to the Mysme fandom! :3


End file.
